This invention relates to segmented annular clutch plates which are usable in any conventional vehicle clutch plate system that employs one series of annular clutch plates having serrated outer annular edges and which are slidably mounted to the casing of the clutch mechanism by means of splint surfaces and another series of annular clutch plates having serrated inner annular edges and slidably mounted by means of spline surfaces to input shaft and which are alternately sandwiched between the casing clutch plates. A fluid activated piston means is arranged in the casing walls to press the clutch plates together for the transmission of power from the input shaft to the casing. This invention pertains to a clutch plate which is stamped in segments and assembled for use in the above described conventional clutch plate mechanisms.
An object of this invention is to minimize scrap losses in the manufacturing process by eliminating the unused central plate area within the annulus of the clutch plate. Another object of my invention is to increase the total production per grinding cycle because there is less unused work area as the segments can be placed close together during the surface grinding operation. Another object of my invention is to reduce the scrap material occasioned by grinding bows out of the clutch plates. Another object of my invention is to allow for quick disassembly of the plates from the clutch mechanism because the housing need only be partially disassembled. Another object of my invention is to reduce the space necessary for storage of the clutch plates, as they may be more compactly stacked as compared to annular plates.